Simon and Marcy in the Land of Aaa
by Zoso117
Summary: When Magic Man sends Marceline and the Ice King to the Land of Aaa, Marceline just wants to go back home with Ice King and get him to remember who he was. But when she meets someone a lot like her, she may think twice. She must choose between her old friend and her new one. Marcelee and Simon and Marcy stuff.
1. A Magical Encounter

This is my first fanfic.

I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.

* * *

"What the hey Gunther! I can't think of any fanfiction to write about Fionna and Cake. It's all your fault!"  
"Wenk!"  
"Come on, don't give me that!" The Ice King sighed. "Glob, I just wish they were real. Then I'd be hittin' up the adventures with them big time, right Gunther?" The penguin waddled away innocently. "You know who would be great at writing stories? Marceline! What with all of her good music and that story she told the princesses and me, she's probably secretly an author! Man, I should go over there right now!"  
"Wenk Wenk, WENK!" Gunther cried from the other room.  
"Alright, see you later Gunther!" the Ice King said as he flew out of his cave, book and quill in hand.

Somewhere outside the entrance, a man chuckled and teleported away.

* * *

Marceline sighed as she floated away from a ruined city she had decided to explore today. It had reminded her of Simon, before he went mad. Before she turned into a vampire. Before...

"Marceline! Hey Marcy!" a raspy voice called from afar.

"Oh no..." Marceline sighed as she reluctantly turned to face the man she had come to love so much, but hated what he had become.  
"Marceline! I need your help to write a story," Ice King declared as he approached the hat-covered vampire. "It's another Fionna and Cake fanfiction and I need inspiration."  
"What? Just because I told that one story doesn't mean I'm going to help you again," Marceline remarked.

As Ice King tried to convince Marceline to help him, a cloaked figure approached.

"Come on, please? I'll... I'll do a little dance for you!" Ice King begged.  
"I don't want you to... oh, now who are you?" Marceline asked as the cloaked figure came close. "Oh, Oh I know who you are," Ice King said, stopping his dance for a second. "A huge nerd!"  
"Actually," the man said as he began to take off his cloak. "I'm a... MAGIC MAN!" The man threw off his cloak, revealing tattered yellow clothes and a yellow wizard's hat.  
"Watch," Magic Man instructed. He turned a nearby squirrel into a ball and kicked it far off into the horizon. "MAGIC!" he sang out.  
"Woah, I wanna do that!" exclaimed Ice King.  
"What, are you crazy!?" Marceline yelled.  
"No... I'm MAGIC MAN!" Magic Man said once more.  
"Yeah, but what in the Land of Ooo do you want?" Marceline asked, feeling particularly annoyed by now.  
"Say not the Land of Ooo, but the Land of Aaa! Are you ready for a magical favor?" Magic Man asked. "A MYSTICAL MAGICAL FAVOR!" he sang.  
"The Land of Aaa? Hey, I know that place you guys! I know th..." Ice King started to say, but Magic Man was already casting a spell.  
"YOLOPANCAKESHOBOMANDRAKES," Magic Man said without warning.

In that moment, Marceline felt gravity reverse, and she plummeted up... or was it down? She thought she saw Ice King falling with her for a second, but she then began to flail and spin until she was out of control.  
"YOUR WELCOME!" she thought she heard Magic Man say, but then she hit a flat surface and she blacked out.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first chapter!

Was is good? Did it suck horribly? Give me the dibs in the comments!


	2. Meeting the King

The second chapter of my first fanfic.

I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters.

* * *

"...Ugh," Marceline groaned as she woke up. The first thing she noticed was that it was nighttime. The second thing she noticed was her headache. _Where am I? How long was I out?_ she wondered. She sat up and looked to her right and saw an unconscious Simon, when suddenly she remembered everything that had happened.  
"Simon! Simon, wake up!" She tried her best to shake him so that he would awake, but to no avail.  
"Gunther..." Ice King muttered in his sleep. "Why did you Gunt my fries..."  
Marceline smiled to herself, then she looked around and realized the place was familiar. _Hey_, she thought to herself. _Isn't this the place where that psycho cast that spell on us?_ She sighed. _Stupid idiot. Why would he just knock us out like that? But that doesn't matter now, I have to get Simon somewhere safe. _She glanced at the ruins over the hill._ I guess that's the closest place..._

"Glob... Why do you have to be so heavy!" Marceline complained through gritted teeth. "The least you could do is wake up and walk, eh? Especially considering all I've done for you..." She kept dragging him in this manner until she reached the ruins she was exploring earlier.  
She finally arrived after a half hour and realized it was almost dawn. "I can't bring you all the way to your home. I'd die from exhaustion..." she said, panting. "I guess I'll go home, rest, and see if I can't find some help."  
"Ehhhh... pancake..." Ice King muttered in his sleep.  
Marceline chuckled to herself and floated away towards the cave that would hide her home.

* * *

She arrived at the cave just as the first few rays of sunlight glanced over the horizon. As she floated over to that house by the lake, Marceline felt that something was amiss. _It's probably just because I'm tired_, she thought to herself.  
She opened the door and grabbed an apple from the fridge. Floating over to her living room, she started to suck the red out of the fruit, until she heard a someone playing a guitar upstairs. It was then that she saw that her bass that she usually kept in that room was a guitar.  
Marceline dropped her apple and slowly floated up the ladder to see a guy playing a guitar that looked like her bass. He was sitting on her bed, and had grey skin and black hair like her. However, she couldn't see his face. The guy didn't notice her, as he was caught up in his music.  
_Now's my chance_, she thought to herself. _One... two... THREE!_ Quick as a cat, she ran towards him and tackled him onto the bed. It was then when she noticed the bite marks on his neck.  
"What the... What are you doing!?" the man cried. "Get out of my house!"  
"Your house!? This is my house!" Marceline yelled.  
They both continued to wrestle until the guitar fell off of the bed and onto the floor, landing with a crash.  
"My guitar! I'll kill you!" they both cried. At the same time, they grew into huge monsters until they could barely move around the room.  
"What? How did you do that?" Marceline demanded.  
"I don't know if if you haven't noticed yet sweet cheeks, but I'm Marshall Lee the friggin' Vampire King. That's kinda what I do!" the guy replied. "The real question is how in the Land of Aaa did _you_ do that?"  
"Woah, woah, wait," Marceline said, reverting to her normal form. "Did you say that your name is Marshall Lee? And that we are in the Land of Aaa?"  
"Yeah that's what I said," Marshall answered, reluctantly turning back into himself. "Why? What seems to be the problem?"  
"Oh crap," Marceline whispered to herself as she floated over to the bed and dropped onto it. "That stupid magic dude..."  
"What? You got some explaining to do, Miss...?"  
"Marceline the Vampire Queen. From the Land of Ooo," Marceline breathed.

* * *

So that was my second chapter. Thanks for reading!

How did I do? Was it better than the first chapter? Worse? Tell me in the comments!


	3. Down in the Underground

This is the third chapter of my first fanfic.

I don't own Adventure Time or any of its characters. But you probably already knew that, right?

* * *

"...And after that, you came here?" Marshall guessed.

"Yeah, that's right. And I need your help to bring Simon somewhere safe," Marceline replied. She looked away and sighed.

Marshall floated over and sat down next to her. "Don't worry," he said softly. "I'll help you with your friend. After all, I have a friend like yours. Her name is Simone."

Marceline looked back at him. "Thanks Marshall."

Marshall smiled. "Alright, let's go find your friend."

It was already bright outside by the time the vampires set out, so Marceline wore her sun hat and long gloves while Marshall wore a hoodie along with gloves. He brought his axe guitar for a weapon, carrying it on his back. They floated together to the spot in the ruins where Marceline left Ice King, only to find no Ice King.

"Oh crap," Marceline whispered. "Where could he be?"

"Hey look, there's a note," Marshall said. He picked it up and pretended to read it out loud. "Hey girl, I think you should go home and take a bath because you smell!" he said in an annoying voice.

"Marshall! That's not funny," she said and pushed him, causing him to drop the paper. He fell towards the wall, but instead of hitting it, he went right through it.

"Aaahhh!" Marshall screamed.

"Marshall!" Marceline cried.

Marceline heard a thud and a splash, and then Marshall yelled, "I'm okay!"

"What happened? Where are you?"

"I don't know, it's like some kind of secret chamber," Marshall answered. "Come down here!"

"Okay!" Marceline grabbed the note, readied herself, and jumped in feet first. She slid down a steep ramp and gracefully landed with a roll onto the floor of the hidden chamber. A pathway with water on both sides of it was lit with torches. Marshall Lee was climbing out of the water.

"Yeah," Marshall said. "I meant to do that."

Marceline laughed, taking her hat off. "Alright, let's read that note." Marshall walked up behind her so that he could read the note, which Marceline was unfolding. Marceline read it aloud:

_Hello vampires! How art thou this fine day? We two magic people have something very dear to your undead hearts! Yes it is us, Magic Man and Magic Woman, come to teach you a magical life lesson. About life! Yes, we know what you are thinking. How could taking your precious Simon and Simone from you possibly help you? Play our game to find out! And also where to find your friends. Rest now knowing that we are doing you a favor. A MYSTICAL MAGICAL FAVOR! Bye-Bye now! Ta-Ta! And always remember to cook your bacon to its fullest._

_Your's Truly,_

_Magic Man and Woman_

"What does that mean?" Marshall wondered out loud.

"It means we're going in," Marceline answered. "We need to save them. I don't want to lose Simon again."

"Me neither," Marshall said. "I mean, like, with Simone."

* * *

"Hey... uh... wha...?" The Ice King woke up in a dark room with a door up on a ledge. His crown was gone. "...What happened? Hello? It's, uh, kind of dark... and scary..." He saw an old woman in a blue dress on the other side of the chamber, so he crawled over to her and poke her in the arm. "Hey, you alive?"

She stirred and woke up. "Ugh... what the what?" She saw the Ice King and screamed. "Agh! How dare you poke the Ice Queen in her sleep!? Feel my icy wrath!" she yelled pointing her fingers at Ice King. "Oh no, my magic tiara is gone! I can't kill you! URRGGHH!" She then proceeded to run to the corner, pulling at her hair and kicking the wall.

"Did you say... Ice Queen?" Ice King asked.

"What? Oh, yes," Ice Queen said, turning around. "Why?"

At that moment, the Ice King burst into dance, yelling, "I knew it! I just knew you were real! I just knew..."

"SHUT UP!" the Ice Queen screamed. "We need to get out of here, and I need my tiara so that I can kill you! HELP ME FIND MY TIARA!"

"I need my crown too, you know! Then I can find Fionna and impress her with my icy skee-ilz," Ice King said. "Just like in my stories!"

"Eh, whatever," Ice Queen muttered. "We just need my tiara."

"Yeah, well I only see one door, and it's on that ledge. How are we gonna get up there?" Ice King said.

"I have an idea." Before long, Ice Queen was on Ice King's shoulders, trying to reach the ledge. "Keep it steady, keep it steady!" Ice Queen hissed.

"I'm trying my best!" Ice King replied through clenched teeth. Ice Queen suddenly jumped for the ledge, knocking down Ice King. "Ow, my kidneys!" he wailed as he fell.

"Shut up and get up here," Ice Queen commanded.

"How am I supposed to..." Suddenly, a part of the ledge fell halfway, low enough for him to climb onto.

"Idiot..." Ice Queen said to herself. She opened the door. "Hurry up, will you?" she said as she walked into the next room.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Ice King whined, climbing up the steps. As they walked into the room, the door shut behind them and a gas started to fill the room. Ice Queen screamed as Ice King said to himself, "Oh, garlic balls..." Then, they both fell unconscious.

* * *

So anyways, this is the third chapter. Thanks for reading it!

Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Corrections? Then comment! It seriously feels mathematical when you take the time to tell me what you think, so please do!


	4. Challenge Accepted

Welcome to the second chapter of my first fanfic.

I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. I do not own any riddles from _The Hobbit_ either.

* * *

"So you just flew up there and started playing and singing in front of the everybody?" Marceline laughed. She and Marshall had been walking down the pathway for about five minutes.  
"Well, I was feeling kinda crazy that night. But I think I played pretty good," Marshall retorted, a smile playing upon his lips.  
"Pretty well," Marceline corrected.  
"Whatever!"  
Marceline chuckled as they came upon an archway leading to a room. An old knight was guarding a door on the other side of the room. There were torches leading from the archway to the knight, but the sides of the room were plunged in darkness. "Wait a sec," she said.  
"What?" Marshall asked. "What is it?"  
"It could be a trap."  
"What? No way," Marshall laughed. "Even if it is a trap, we could easily overpower that old dude."  
Marceline crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He just smirked, drew his axe-guitar, and said, "Just stay behind me, sweet cheeks."  
"I can take care of myself, you know," Marceline retorted. She readied herself as they walked towards the knight.  
Suddenly, a weird creature sprang out of the darkness and tackled Marshall before he could react. "Argh! Get it off me!" he yelled. He desperately tried to keep it away as it tried to bite his face.  
Marceline ran forward and kicked the thing off of Marshall, then stomped on its face. Glowing green goo splashed out of the holes that looked like where its mouth and eyes would have been. "Ugh, gross!" she exclaimed.  
Marshall got up quickly and said, "Look out!"  
Marceline ducked just in time as another one of the creatures sprang out of the darkness towards her. "Vampire kick!" she yelled as she brought her foot down own to the creature, which had landed on all fours.  
Marshall sliced his guitar through the abdomen of one of them, effectively separating its upper body from its lower body, then turned around and swung the axe over himself and straight through the top of another one's head. Green goo gushed out of the the two sides of its torn head. "Take that!" he crowed. Then, he felt another one grab his leg. he quickly shook it off and saw that it was the one he had sliced in half. "Marceline!" he shouted as he brought the guitar down onto the creature's head. "You have to destroy the brain!" He caught a glimpse of her grabbing a creature and throwing it against the wall.  
"Alright!" she replied. She dodged one that tried to tackle her, and then jumped on it and pummeled its face until it stopped moving. "Disgusting," she said to herself as she felt the sticky substance on her hands.  
Suddenly, Marceline was thrown to the ground as the one she threw came back from behind and tackled her. She struggled as hard as she could, but she couldn't throw off the creature that was assailing her. Just as she thought the thing would get her, she felt the weight disappear. She flipped on her back to see Marshall twirl his axe and extend his hand to her, a grim smirk on his face.  
Marshall pulled her up onto her feet and they stood there panting. Marceline leaned on him and he wrapped his arm around her. The whole time, the knight presided over them, his face a smug mask.  
They held that position for a while, then Marshall said, "What the garlic balls man!? We were there fighting those things and you just stood there!"  
The knight look to the distance, his eyes empty.  
"Yeah dude, what's your cheese? You even have a big sword! You could have helped us, or at least give it to me!"  
Still, the knight looked beyond them silently.  
Marshall let go of Marceline and strode up to the knight. He put his guitar on his back and pulled back his arm. He grabbed the knight on the shoulder and punched him in the face.  
But before the fist could reach the man's face, there was a loud noise and a blue light, and Marshall was sent flying backwards, skidding across the ground until he reached Marceline's feet.

The man just smiled and said,

"Before you pass, I must give thee a rhyme.  
You may very well need some time,  
To figure it out what it may mean,  
But time grows short if you want your King and Queen."

"You better start talking sense," Marceline said, her eyebrows coming together. Marshall stood up from her feet and took a position next to her.

"Before I give you this test,  
Your mind must be at its very best.  
You may find it hard, easy, or in the middle,  
But I must know: Are you ready for the riddle?"

"Yes," Marshall answered impatiently. The knight smiled. "Yes, we're ready for the riddle!" Marshall yelled.

"Then no more of this useless banter.  
Let us see if you can find the answer:  
_'It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_  
_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._  
_It lies behind stars and under hills,_  
_And empty holes it fills._  
_It comes first and follows after,_  
_Ends life, kills laughter.'_ "

"Well that's kind of... depressing," Marceline muttered.  
"True that, true that..." Marshall said. He scratched his head, deep in thought.  
"Well, I'm going to go wash off this slime from my mitts," Marceline said as she walked to the previous chamber and towards the water within it.

* * *

Thanks for reading the fourth chapter! It was great, right? Yes? No? Maybe?

Did you at least think it was okay? Or should I just stop now and give up writing forever? Tell me what you think!

P.S. If you read _The Hobbit_ then you probably know the answer to this riddle, but I can't come up with a riddle for crap.


	5. Blast From the Past

Hey, guys. It looks like I owe you guys an apology.  
I know I haven't uploaded in a long while, and you probably thought I gave up on this.  
The truth is that I've been really busy and, honestly, I lost inspiration because I hadn't written anything for so long.  
I tried to make this part the better than all the rest, so enjoy!

This is chapter 5 of my first fanfic.

I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. If I did, I would make more episodes about the Great Mushroom War!

* * *

The Ice King suddenly woke to a cold wind.  
_Ehhhh... Where am I? And where's IQ_? He looked around to see a ruined city with scattered vehicles, crumbling buildings, and shattered windows. Glancing to his left, he saw a little girl with black hair and grey skin, wearing tattered overalls over a red shirt, sleeping on top of a blanket. _That looks like... Marceline_?  
Ice King tried to say something, but he couldn't move his mouth. When he tried to move, he discovered that he couldn't move at all. Instead, he heard himself say, "Marcy, it's time to get up." He - or whoever was controlling him - put his hand on her shoulder to shake her gently.  
Little Marceline stirred and rubbed her eyes before blinking up towards the Ice King. "Good morning, Simon," she said with a smile on her face.  
"Good morning, Marcy." _Simon... is she talking to me_? Ice King thought. _Who... I don't remember when... what_? Simon stood and pulled her up. As he did, the Ice King caught a glimpse of a golden crown tied to his waist. _My crown! Why is it there and not on my Globbing melon_!?  
"Come on, let's go get you some breakfast." They packed their things and walked wearily towards the center of the city.

After walking for about ten minutes, Simon and Marceline arrived at the edge of a parking lot littered with the corpses of mutants. At the center of the parking lot was an abandoned pancake house with shattered windows and unhinged doors.  
"Alright, now Marcy," Simon whispered as he kneeled down to the young Marceline, who was beaming with joy at the prospect of eating pancakes. "We have to be quiet so that we don't wake up those creatures, in case any are alive. Can you do that for me, sweety?"  
"Sure, Simon," Marceline said as she looked into his blank white eyes, which seemed to be growing emptier each day behind those cracked blue glasses.  
Simon lead Marceline over to the restaurant, carefully navigating the piles of the dormant mutants that seemed to embody everything that had gone wrong with the world. _Come on, Simon_, Ice King thought. _Hurry up..._ After what had seemed like an hour, they finally arrived at the door to the pancake house. It was locked.  
"Oh Long Johnson, what are we going to do now?" Simon muttered to himself. He looked down at his crown, then looked back at the mutants. "No, that's too crazy, they'd wake up..." Then he looked at Marceline, who had one hand on her stomach and the other on the window. She gazed longingly into the restaurant, a look of hunger upon her face. "Come on, Marcy," he whispered. "Let's check the back door."  
"Okay, Simon," she answered. They hugged the wall as they quietly made their way to the back door. It was smashed open, the door barely hanging on its hinges.  
Simon held up a hand to tell Marceline to stay back, a look of concern on his face, as he quietly looked inside the door. As he slowly turned the corner, he caught a glimpse of a mutant facing the other way before he immediately retreated._ Come on, dingus, use the crown_, Ice King thought. As if he heard him, Simon put his hand on the crown and carefully pulled it free of the chain. He started to lift it, until Marceline tugged on his jacket. He looked back to see her frantically shaking her head, a look of concern upon her face. Simon put his hand on her shoulder and smiled to reassure her, but she still looked uneasy. He looked away and turned the corner once more. He lifted the crown as he approached the mutant as quietly as possible.  
He moved closer, lifting the crown above his head.  
He took a step. Then another. And another. Until he was right behind it.  
He glanced back at Marceline, who stood in the doorway peering innocently back at him. Simon set his shoulders and lifted the crown as high as he could.  
And he brought the crown down onto the creature's head, crushing it and splattering goo all over him. The body fell to the ground with a thud.

They ate their pancakes in silence, fearing that any loud noise would awaken the bodies outside their door. Simon looked up at Marceline. She was devouring her bacon pancakes ravenously. Then he looked out the window to see a lone mutant walking towards the bodies. Simon watched it for a minute or two until it reached the bodies. As it stepped on one, it woke up. Then they stepped on more. And more.  
"Marcy, get down!" Simon silently screamed. By now there were almost thirty up and walking. Marceline looked up from her pancakes and out the window before Simon pulled her down. "We need to get out of here," Simon whispered.  
They headed towards the back door, Simon pulling Marceline along as gently but firmly. They reached the door to see a group of mutants wandering around. They scrambled back inside and sat up against a wall. Simon reached for his crown until Marceline grabbed his hand.  
"Simon..." she whispered. "You can't."  
"Marcy, I have to."  
"But can't we just sneak past them?"  
"I'm sorry, Marcy," Simon pulled her hand off of his. He stood up and walked over to the back door.  
"Simon, no!" The mutants looked at the open doorway.  
Simon raised the crown over his head and hesitated. He looked back to see Marceline staring helplessly back at him. He mouthed "I'm sorry" to her and turned back around to face the mutants staggering towards him. He closed his eyes and lowered the crown ever so slowly until he could barely feel it touch his long hair...

* * *

The Ice King woke up with a scream. He looked around frantically and saw the Ice Queen doing the same.  
"Man, I just had a really weird dream," Ice King stated. "It was like a nightmare... but, like, a good one, you know?"  
"Yeah," Ice Queen said. "Me too... weird."  
Ice King looked around again and saw that a passageway had opened up in front of them.  
"Well hey, there's a way out, now," Ice King remarked. "Let's go!"  
"Yeah, whatever..."

* * *

Thanks to anyone who stayed with me long enough to get this far! And sorry about the wait.

Please let me know: Am I the greatest fanfic writer ever, or do I suck horribly and should never write a fanfiction again? Tell me!


End file.
